The present disclosure relates generally to cognitive digital assistant (CDA) systems. Today's CDAs, such as Apple's Siri® and Amazon's Alexa®, are programmed with artificial intelligence (AI), machine learning, and voice recognition technology. As the end user interacts with the digital assistant, the AI programming uses sophisticated algorithms to learn from the input of the user and become better at predicting the needs of the user. However, even with all the advances in technology, current CDA systems generally can only answer very simple basic questions.